The Dragon & The Slayer
by Kainoa-Kuma
Summary: Layla was human, right? Jude is Lucy's father, right? Acnologia was always the bad guy, right? What does the dragons civil war have any thing to do with Lucy and Layla? Read and learn the truth with all the Dragon Slayers. The poll for Lucy has come to an end and the winner is...Read it for your self and you'll love the answer! *I own nothing but OCs and plot* Beta:Teriyaki Princes
1. Captivity

" _ **Some people you will always have about you whom you can trust, and no man these days can boast of more than that. Remember them; forget the others."**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hugh Lofting**_

* * *

 **The Dragon** & **The Slayer**

 **(** ಥـْـِـِـِـْಥ **)**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _What did we do?_ Wendy and Lucy were just going shopping and then _this_ happened. Carla stayed at the guild to keep an eye on the boys, so they wouldn't try to follow. The Slayers were so protective of them two. _Our_ _boys_ , all six of them have a soft side for family.

Natsu, he's the one always saving them or cheering them up. He always has your back no matter what the problem is. Gajeel; he's too hard headed to show it but he cares. Then there were Laxus and Sting, I mean, they could be brothers, they both called Lucy 'Blondie', they're arrogant, cocky. and also, blonde. But they're lovable and have a sweet side as well.

Cobra was a hard nut to crack but opened up little by little, and Rogue, relatively quiet and emotionless, opened up to Lucy and Wendy. All of them had a spot for the two girls, somehow they were like a crazy family but when Lucy thought about it that way, she always said she didn't belong because she wasn't like them.

But right now they were in a cell made of stone, with a window with prison bars showing the light of the crescent moon outside. They were next to each other, their left legs chained to the wall, magic being suppressed, and clothes tattered to the point that they barely did anything to preserve modesty. Lucy really hated the feeling of being caged, and by the way Wendy was struggling in her chains, she felt the same.

Suddenly the door opened, showing a few men, following in a woman, leering at them. Or should I say mainly Lucy. The woman held a tray of food, which she plopped down on the cell floor, making the unidentifiable mush splatter on them, and smirked.

"We don't want it." Lucy stated plainly, Wendy moved closer to her sister, finding her way into her embrace, and started to tremble in her arms when they came. This made Lucy growl. Right now she was pretty sure she was emitting an aura scarier than Erza, but on the outside probably seeming calm yet ready to kill. Well, Wendy is like her little sister, so it's only natural she'd crack. These people were either stupid, blind or both because they just shrugged it off.

"Oh come on you need to keep your strength up, so eat." The woman said mockingly, bending down to their eye level. Lucy spat in her face and smirked. She looked stunned at first, then angry. Her face promptly turned into a sadistic smirk.

"Looks like our little friends want to play a game." She began to bark orders. "Chain up her hands and take the little girl away from her. But… let her watch." The lone woman, obviously the leader, said, crimson eyes burning into Lucy's defiant honey brown ones as she tried to keep a hold of Wendy. Lucy mused that bad guys seemed to always have red eyes.

Two men came towards Lucy. She tried to struggle out of their grip but was overpowered. Wendy was dragged by her hair to the far corner of the cell. Too far away for Lucy's liking. The blonde growled, deeper this time.

The leader brought out a whip she seemed to have had by the door, just waiting for them to act up. Which Lucy kind of did. She reeled it back to whip Lucy's sun-kissed back repeatedly but Lucy held in her cries of pain for Wendy. Her little sister was watching. She could feel it even though her eyes were closed. Lucy sensed her fear, anger, and she was pained just watching this. So Lucy did the only thing she could do right now and sent her a smile. It may have looked forced or pained but it was a 'don't worry smile'.

She opened her eyes to see that Wendy was crying. She was crying and trying to get out of the grip they had on her hair, but she was a little girl, that was drugged on top of everything, against two muscled men.

"What are you smiling about, bitch?" The whip started hitting with more force. Her body couldn't take it anymore. She screamed. Bone chillingly… heart wrenchingly… it echoed out, bouncing off the walls and vibrating the cell.

She had to stay strong. She had to be okay. Lucy was the only one Wendy had right now. But with another hit, another scream reached Lucy's ears; her own along with Wendy's.

' _Do you…Do you feel pain?'_ The blonde heard a gentle female voice call out to her hesitantly.

"Y-Yes." Her own voice trembled, barely above a whisper.

' _Then I shall unlock it'_

 _Seals break,_

 _Binds unlock,_

 _The pained seal shall open,_

 _And restore her power,_

 _Unbind thy gate,_

 _Pain!_

The air stood still, as the occupants of the room watched in fear. Fear for their lives. All the water in the air came towards Lucy, her eyes covered by her bangs, clothes tattered and bloody, arms chained to the wall, something from a horror movie. The water in the air gathered around Lucy's body, but if they dared to look closely, they would see a smirk on her face.

The water turned into nine spears, each aiming at their own target; two spears for each of the men, two for the chains on her wrists and one for her leg. Before she did anything, Wendy let out a pained whimper as she bit her lip. The two men had been hitting her as well. This fact pissed Lucy off; her eyes showed immense anger, they swirled with her original brown color mixed with an aqua blue.

The men tried to get away from her, but the woman dropped to her knees, mouth dropped open and lips quivering, when Lucy's voice reached their ears, her voice echoing once again in the small space.

"Let us out now." It was amazing how her voice could stay so calm, yet so stern.

"W-What makes you think we're going to do that? We are getting payed a lot of money for you two!" The leader _tried_ to sound confident but started sweating bullets when the water spears inched closer to her throat.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" She shook her head 'no', black tresses swaying in the motion.

"Then release us." Her voice held no room for argument, and after her last words, their captors reluctantly did as they were instructed.

Lucy slowly got up and the three water spears that were aimed at her chains returned to the air. The group looked frightened as the six other spears darted toward the men, pinning them to the wall.

"If you ever go after anybody like this again, especially one of us, I swear I will hunt you down and no one would ever even know you existed. And you tell your _client_ , that you pissed your pants because of me." Her tone was icy, it was still calm but it held anger- and told truth.

Their jailors did soil themselves. They nodded furiously and let out a breath of air as she went to pick up the now bleeding Wendy. Of course, Lucy was bleeding too, but she wouldn't let the blunette walk even if she wanted to, or if she could.

"Wendy, let's go home." Lucy spoke gently. The little girl nodded her head in response, too tired to say anything. She tried to stand up but fell down into Lucy's waiting arms. The blonde stood up carrying her little sister bridal style, as to not injure her own back any further.

She headed out the door and up the dank stairs, only to be greeted by another door; she opened it slowly and saw the outside world. They were in an abandoned house next to the train tracks that lead to Magnolia.

Lucy's body moved on its own. She didn't know if she was going the right way, she just let her instincts take over to lead the way she hoped home was.

They had been gone since 10 o'clock that morning and now it was 9 o'clock at night. Mira could see everyone on edge- especially the Dragon Slayers. The air was tense with her guild members' anxiety.

Laxus, Gajeel and Rogue were trying to act like nothing was wrong but even they were showing signs of worry. Gajeel and Laxus were tapping their fingers on the table and Rogue was continuously tapping his foot. Natsu and Sting were pacing back and forth, as Cobra was trying to find their voices.

Master gave the direct order not to go anywhere. And it was killing everyone.

 _I just hope they're alright._

~ (ಥـْـِـِـِـْಥ) ~

 _So close._

Yes, they were so close- just one block away. Wendy was barely conscious; her wounds weren't anywhere near closing without medical assistance, she was bleeding out, but not as much as Lucy's. Their clothes barely doing their job, their bodies beaten and bloody. But they had to stay awake- for they feared they would not wake again.

Lucy stumbled down the road leading to _their_ home, _their_ family, and most of all _their brothers_. They sensed their family's fear, the tension in the air was so thick it was suffocating. They felt it seven blocks away, Lucy hated feeling their fear.

She just wanted to run to them and tell them that they were okay. But even at her slow pace, plus the weight of Wendy in her arms, her body told her to give in to the darkness and sleep. To just let the pain slowly slip away into the abyss until it was no more, no more feeling.

She knew what would happen if she gave in to her body's demands. She kept her eyes open barely blinking just walking until she was finally leaning against the guild door.

* * *

Home.

* * *

Beta-Read By Teriyaki Princes

* * *

" _ **My life amounts to no more than one drop in a limitless ocean. Yet what is any ocean, but a multitude of drops?"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **David Mitchell**_

 **Updated 8/9/16**


	2. My Darlings

" _ **Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."**_

― _**Muhammad Ali**_

* * *

 **The Dragon** & **The Slayer**

 **(** ಥـْـِـِـِـْಥ **)**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

The door slowly creaked open, exposing the blonde beauty holding the young blunette. Before she could take a step, Lucy collapsed into coughing fits of blood, dropping Wendy in the process.

Lucy was hefted up by Rogue, despite the red liquid that stained her hands and clothes, and his face lost its stoic resolve at her weight in his arms. Wendy was carried by Cobra, who seemed more and more livid and anxious, and both girls were moved swiftly into the infirmary.

"Jet, go get Porlyusica!"

"Aye, sir!" The fastest man in the guild did as he was told by the shrunken Master, coming back with the grumpy old woman in record time.

Porlyusica knowing the only reason why this, in her words, annoying guild would disturb her went to where she was needed; the infirmary. What she had not expected to see were two girls bleeding out onto what was left of their clothes, and on to the slayers sitting in the room with them. Their previously sun-kissed skin was pale, and getting more so with each shallow breath.

The pink haired woman instantly went to work stopping the blood and wrapping them up after pushing the dragons out, much to their anxiety. Hurriedly she pushed the guild out of the room that was way too small to fit even half of them. Their worried and anxious whispers were starting to get to her. The pink haired woman instantly went to work on stopping the blood flow, making sure to disinfect every open wound she saw, then wrapped them up as best as she could.

Porlyusica watched the two young ones while wiping away the sweat on their gentle features. And soon as she turned to leave, without ever muttering a word, with not even one step out of the infirmary door, a sudden pressure engulfed the room. Quickly, the old woman turned her head only to see the water in the air begin to manifest and guide its way towards the bruised and battered blonde, not stopping until it reached the blunette's cot.

It steadily wrapped and weaved its way around Wendy's arms and legs, slowly healing any minor cuts and bruises. And even with most of her injuries on her back, the blunette's face eased to a calmer and less pained expression.

This did not seem to surprise the aged woman.

Her dark eyes remained on Lucy, watching as sun blessed roots swayed and shifted around her heart-shaped face, as the strands shifted to a gray tinted aquamarine.

Porlyusica carefully, but swiftly, approached as the water evaporated and Lucy's eyes opened. The words whispered under her breath were in a bone chilling, hollow voice. They were ones Porlyusica didn't think she would ever forget.

* * *

What was taking so damn long? What was going on with his sisters? Cobra's mind tried to rack itself together. They were losing so much blood, some of Wendy's still stained his clothes as he stood outside the infirmary. He tried not to think of what else might have happened in such a short period of time.

Time. How many times did it take for him to even speak? To grunt in a response? Weeks, maybe months? But, obviously, the two had not given up on him despite the few disapproving glares, which was a lot fewer than he though there would be.

Cobra would find an empty table as far in the back of the guild without stepping foot into the Iron or Lightening Dragon Slayers' territory. And for the first few days no one had bothered him until Team Natsu came back from a mission.

Before they could even register the fact of the new presence, they were called to Master's office along with Laxus and Cobra himself. They were caught up on a few details of his arrival and shockingly Lucy was tasked with a new mission.

Guard and supervise the ex-con for the remainder of his parole period.

The entire team was outraged. The entire guild, who was listening in, was in full on battle mode. He almost laughed at the chaos that ensued just because of his presence. Cobra had yet to say a word at his appearance.

" _And yet here he is now, so that means he has a chance."_

Those words still echoed in his mind, said by the ones who defended him, offering smiles instead of snarls, opened hands instead of closed fists. Despite his previous offenses against both the blonde and blunette, Lucy and Wendy were the first to openly accept Cobra into the guild, in society.

His tanned fists clenched at the memories flooding through his mind as his fingers buried themselves into the palms of his hands and his jaw tightened. Cobra could feel the blood in his veins racing through his body fast enough to leave an aggravating tingling feeling.

 _SMASH!_

Before Cobra could rage out and break something, or someone, the sudden sound of collision, fist to wall, of plaster crumbling to the wooden floor, caught him and everyone else off guard. All heads snapped to the entrance of the corridor with widened eyes toward the small figure.

"Natsu…Erza…Gray…Laxus…Gajeel…Sting…Rogue…Cobra…"

Natsu stood in front of the shrunken man. All who were mentioned were scattered behind him, eyes hidden in shadows but glowing in a way that was unnatural, staring down and waiting for the words they anticipated to be spoken.

"Give them hell."

* * *

 _Lucy…Wendy…Stay with them, you need to. They need you girls, their girls. They want to_ _tease you some more, to read with you some more and to eat more of your food. The exceeds need you too. Happy and Frosch were crying, did you see that? Carla was panicking with the others. Did you see the guild? They were all worried and scared and angry. Will you wake up for them?_

 _Will you wake up for us? Just know we are always watching over you. That you are stronger than anyone will ever know. That Fairy Tail won't be the same, they need you two girls. They need- no!_ _ **WE**_ _need your light._

 _Please stay safe, I am here for you. You'll know what to do if you'll ever need me._

 _Be good, my darlings._

* * *

" _ **When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares."**_

― _**Henri J.M. Nouwen**_

* * *

 **Today's my sixteenth birthday party but not my actually birthday. I wanted to updated on Halloween but meh. Review, tell me how you feel about the election or the story, I won't judge/flip either way. I _may_ updated soon.**

 **Beta Read: Teriyaki Princes**

* * *

 **Updated 11/10/16**


	3. Changes

" _ **Lips to lips, mouth to mouth,**_

 _ **Comes the speaker of the shrouds,**_

 _ **Suck in the spirit, speak the words,**_

 _ **Let secrets of the dead be heard."**_

― _**Yasmine Galenorn**_

* * *

 **The Dragon & The Slayer**

 **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

It was so cold, but why? She felt as if she were floating but not like she was in the air. No, more like…water? The blonde woman's eyes were closed as she moved her right arm to feel the cool liquid she was halfway submerged in.

She opened her eyes and moved her head to see she was in the ocean, or a large lake. Her brown irises looked upon the stars in the midnight sky. A smile donned her heart shaped face as she mentally picked out the constellations.

A simple melody drifted through the air. The hum brought peace to her mind and body, though she could not remember for the life of her why she would not be at peace.

It felt like she was at home in bed, the water wrapped around her like her fluffy, warm bedspreads. Memories flooded her mind of being wrapped in the blankets with Wendy, both squealing and rolling around in the middle of the midnight. Let's say the slayers nor Lucy's landlady appreciated it very much. But in all honesty, they didn't care.

She sighed in contentment, smiling at the fond recollection, but soon gasped as the stars she was admiring slowly disappeared one by one. Leaving a blank space above, making her feel as if she was in a dark void. At first, she felt alone and cold, the peace steadily dripped away from her being, but before she knew it, she felt a warmth creep up beside her. Lucy closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

" _Lucy, do you…know of the story…'Ryū to Sureiyā'?_ " It was her voice again, that soft and hesitant voice from before. Her eyes snapped open, revealing that she was no longer in the ocean, but a white space.

"Who are you?"

" _Do you?_ " A black figure stood before her, a good distance away, seeming to be covered in shadows. Unintentionally, she took a step back, her mind quickly flashing images of Rogue, an image of him that had yet to come. And then images of him now, a ghost of a smile painted his pale features with a gentle glint in his eye, made her take a few steps forward.

"No," Blonde locks moved with the motion of her head, "What is it?" She didn't know why, but the more she thought of the Shadow mage, the more she needed to know what this …'Ryū to Sureiyā' was.

" _But… you're living it. Do you even know what…you are?_ " The feminine voice seemed to rise in confusion as the shadow moved a few steps back.

"What do you mean?" Instead of the figure pointing a shadowy finger behind her, it was just pale like she had not been out in sun for years, almost like she was frozen. Lucy noticed this before she turned her head to see two more figures.

A giant beast-like figure, no less than seven hundred meters, sitting on its hind legs, wings spread out behind its massive body and next to an average size human figure, who looked small compared to the beast. But they both seemed to be of different elements. Like the figure before her was blanketed in shadows, the beast appeared to be glittered in light while human in a liquid form. Echoes then rang out in their surroundings, voices muffled by static and overlapping, barely audible.

 _Take care of –_

 _I will always be here for –_

 _Please don't leave A –_

 _Father, please. I –_

 _Where are we going to –_

 _I am not leaving you –_

 _I love –_

 _She cannot stay here –_

 _That thing is –_

A hybrid –

Half-blood –

 **GET IT OUT! –**

* * *

Suddenly, her eyes opened to a white ceiling. Lucy let out a small groan, instantly remembering the previous night's events. She turned her head at the sound of shuffling, and saw a head of red.

"Erza?"

"Hey Lucy, how are you feeling?" The said person asked, in the motherly tone she always used when someone was hurt.

"Fine, I guess." The blonde replied as she propped herself on her elbows to a sitting position, though it was a bit difficult. Lucy looked up to one of her sister figures and saw a face full of worry.

"Lucy…"

"I am okay, Erza. Really. Just a little sore." She said with a reassuring smile and Erza countered with a piddling form of her own before turning a bit more serious.

"Lucy, there's something we need to talk about." Lucy stayed quiet and let Erza continue. "Have you been hiding something? Like, magic-wise?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"Like a new key?"

"No, well, maybe…Lucy, I was chosen for this task and…well, look and yourself."

The celestial mage held her arms in front of her and lifted the covers off of her body, slowly walking to the bathroom's full body mirror. Lucy noticed Wendy's form on the bed beside her. Wendy seemed to have quickly recovered from the other night's events but still had a few bandages here and there. But nothing really hurt, except her head.

* * *

"I still can't believe it." Happy said munching on his fish.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"I wonder what her reaction would be." Sting said after the cat.

"Is Erza the best person to tell Blondie?" Laxus muttered, before taking a swing of beer. While they were talking about Lucy's reaction, Natsu was curled up in a dark corner (taking Rouge's spot) with Lisanna trying to cheer him up.

The confusion of these events kept whirling around in her head, that and the strange dreams Wendy has been having for the past few weeks. _I wonder, what they mean?_

* * *

Lucy gasped at the sight of herself.

"Lucy, you were out for a few days, and during that period of time this happened. Porlyusica lent us a few books to figure out was happening to you. And…" The scarlet haired mage started to explain, her voice would make someone who didn't her think that everything is okay. But Lucy knew her better than Erza knew herself, there was a certain edge in her tone. Lucy really didn't like where this was going.

"Erza, why do I look like this?" Her voice was laced with worry and panic. Once again, she focused on the sight of her reflection. Patches of blue scales in different hues came up her arms that led to a hardened form of water on her back, healing her injuries. No, it wasn't ice but water, see through, warm and comforting water.

"We had Levy and Freed look through the entire library to find out. Most of the books gave us theories but there were two that gave us a definite answer…" Erza said, coming next to her sister and placing an armored hand upon her scaly shoulder. "Lucy, do you remember anything special about your parents? Like any different powers?"

"Hmm, well my mom was the only mage of the house so…"

"Wendy said she heard you chanting something about breaking a seal. Is she correct?" It took a few moments for Lucy to shift through her hazy memory of that night.

First, they were kidnapped after magic restraining cuffs were put on them. Then they were brought to that dungeon warehouse place, when they tried to give them food she blatantly refused and spat in the leader's face.

They took out a whip and starting beating her and Wendy but when the leader began to whip harder she heard a…voice! The voice from the dream was the same one from the cell! How did she just notice this?!

"Yeah, she is." The red head raised an eyebrow as the other mage lowered her head, bangs falling into place in front of her eyes. " _Seals break, binds unlock. The pained seal shall open and restore her power. Unbind thy gate, pain._ " Assuming that was the spell used, Erza continued.

"I see. The first book we looked through was about dragons and their slayers," Lucy gulped and gave a nod of her head, signaling Erza to go on. "Slayers 400 years ago, weren't allowed to fall in love with a dragon and vice-versa because the results would be disastrous. Or so they thought…Depending on the slayer's magic, the combination of their element as well as the dragons would prove to be too dangerous if they were to produce any offspring. And without training even more so."

The woman took in a deep breath.

"After reading that and taking in your appearance, most thought this had some answers to our inquiries. But only resulted in giving more questions, such as 'If you knew, why didn't you tell us?'" Lucy thought about it, tears swimming in her eyes at the notion.

"Lucy!" She said in a lightly panicked voice, afraid that if said too loud a rush of slayers would come and invade.

"You make it sound as if you do not trust me. That I would hide something so important, that I would lie to you guys. Do you trust me?" She kept trying to wipe away her tears, but the thought of her family not trusting her, of her lying to them for her own personal needs. That wasn't her. If she was to find out about this earlier, she would have been stronger. Strong enough to help their battles end faster.

"Lu…" Erza re-equipped into regular attire and pulled the younger mage into a comforting hug. "Lu, I will always trust you with my life. And in the far future, if something were to happen to me, I would even entrust my child to you. Forget the father!" After a moment, the blonde smiled.

"Who knew you trusted me more than Jellal. That's kind of mean, Erza."

"L-Lucy, don't say t-things l-like that!" The woman sputtered, her face turning a red that would rival her own hair. Lucy began to laugh and a moment later so did Erza. The two separated once they heard a knock at the infirmary door and in came Rogue.

It was Lucy's turn to blush. She basically dreamt of a comforting shadow and immediately thought of him. Is there anything there not to be embarrassed about?

"Rogue, did you think of a training schedule yet?"

"Training schedule?" Lucy asked, looking up at Rogue, a blush still tinting her cheeks before turning away from his gaze.

"Yes, training to help you control your new powers." He said as emotionless as any other day. "And yes, I did plan one out."

"Hey! I do not need training! I am perfectly fine like this!" The blonde said while stomping her foot childishly. Thus, causing one of the water pipes in the ceiling above her to burst and shower them all with its contents.

"Okay, maybe a little." Lucy said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly with an apologetic smile in place. Erza gave a small chuckle and Rogue an even smaller one that would make you think you were hearing things.

"Lucy, I wanted you to calm down." Lucy gave a tilt of her head to the other woman, as if asking why.

"We want to see if your magic will react to a calmer situation and changes you back." Rogue explained and guided her to sit down on the bed.

He was so happy she was awake, he was starting to think she was going into a coma. And that truly frightened him. Every time he saw her, his mind would overflow with many known and unknown emotions. The way everything seemed to light up in her presence. Her laugh was like music to his ears. Her smile could make his darkest days brighten up. He could go on forever describing everything he saw in her.

"Lu, close your eyes and take deep breaths. Look inside yourself, tap into your magic source and control it." Erza's soothing voice instructed.

Lucy took in one deep breath and let it out, and then another and another until she felt her nerves relax. Nerves from almost being sold, from almost dying from blood loss, from seeing herself like that and from just everything- even the dream she had. That was it!

Her magic was always increased when she was edge, sometimes even overpowering herself. This was how she was going to control her magic. Just stay as calm as can be and to never let fear overwhelm her.

"Lucy, open your eyes." She did as Rogue's soft voice commanded. She noticed how close they were with Erza nowhere in sight, leaving for Rogue to take over.

He had sat down on the bed, sitting right next to her, a large hand resting on her own small ones. Once again, a blush spread across her face, his eyes widened and pink dusted his cheeks as he quickly pulled his hand away and made more distance between them.

Lucy actually missed the feeling of his cool skin, now her hand just felt empty and cold. Not that she noticed this feeling.

"Y-You did well." Rogue stood and gave her that small smile that not even a handful of people got to see. She felt honored, and even lighter. The build-up of water on her back was actually quite heavy. And with no scales and water to hold her down, Rogue offered her a hand to help her up, an offer she politely accepted.

"Things are going to get more interesting from now on, right?" The shadow mage asked with a shake of a head.

"Of course! That's the Fairy Tail way! You better get used to it!" She replied with the smile he loved so much. Maybe he could start going on describing her forever now?

Yeah, maybe now was a good time to start.

"Hey, what happened while I was out?

.

.

.

.

 _Nope, definitely not a good time to start_ , Rogue gave a sheepish grin and tried to back away. Lucy's eyes widened, "What did you guys do?!"

* * *

" _ **I heard what you said. I'm not the silly romantic you think. I don't want the heavens or the shooting stars. I don't want gemstones or gold. I have those things already. I want…a steady hand. A kind soul. I want to fall asleep, and wake, knowing my heart is safe. I want to love, and be loved."**_

― _**Shana Abe**_

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays! I try to update soon! But I have a life…I think.**

 **Beta Read: Teriyaki Princes**

* * *

Updated 12/27/16


	4. No

" ** _Don't be too quick to draw conclusions from what happens to you; simply let it happen. Otherwise it will be too easy for you to look with blame... at your past, which naturally has a share with everything that now meets you."_**

― **_Rainer Maria Rilke_**

* * *

 **The Dragon & The Slayer**

 **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

"Do you understand the gravity of what I am saying, Makarov?" The aged woman questioned, she wasn't yelling but she wasn't whispering either.

"Yes, I do."

"Obviously not! This child is not what she says she is."

"Yes. I said I heard you." His voice was gruff as his mind never left his children, his daughters. Moments of silence followed, and with a tired voice, "…I know."

"If you keep her around, chaos will only ensue." Her withered voice lowered, "Think of all the events that persisted since her arrival…things have gotten out of hand, Makarov…She has to-"

"NO!" It boomed, echoed, resonated. Whatever word you would use to hear the absolute resolve and power in the one syllable, two lettered word.

No meant no.

"But we have to something…" The faint whisper seemed louder than it should have been. The master began to open his mouth to speak before closing it. There was a persistent silence as the hope of a new morning began to gleam through the open window, past the ivory curtains.

" **Yes, I agree. We have to do something.** "

* * *

It wasn't either of their voices though.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but the next chapter is almost done. But hey, maybe the next one will be just** _ **a sentence**_ **long. Teehee. First chapter of the year though!**

* * *

" _ **What strikes me is the fact that in our society, art has become something which is related only to objects and not to individuals, or to life. That art is something which is specialized or which is done by experts who are artists. But couldn't everyone's life become a work of art? Why should the lamp or the house be an art object, but not our life?"  
― **__**Michel Foucault**_

* * *

 **Updated 6/14/2017**


	5. Caverns

_**"I believe in everything until it's disproved. So, I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"**_

― _**John Lennon**_

* * *

 **The Dragon & The Slayer**

 **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

She knew this was a dream. Yet, this was the farthest she's ever been in. The dream would always start a few yards into a forest with abnormally large trees and an even larger trail. She would always go the same direction through the seemingly never-ending forest. And most of the time whenever she so much as caught a glance of a cave entrance, she would wake up.

But that wasn't the case this time. When she saw the lush clearing and her eyes were laid upon the entrance, she expected that she would wake up. She expected she would never really know what was in that cave.

Nonetheless, she was wrong. She didn't see light trying to creak its way through her bedroom curtains. Or smell the scent of Lucy cooking breakfast for her family. Or hear the fight that may ensue any moment in the household of testosterone and chaos.

No, she still saw the opening. Leafy, thin, green vines blocking what one could only imagine was inside. Vines that could easily be moved out of the way. And that is exactly what she did, not wanting to let the chance to see inside slip by her.

The cavern's walls were lightly coated in moisture and moss and were made of some type of dark mineral. She walked down the cavern of twists and turns, having no control of her body as she did so. But, who actually has control of a dream? She came to a small opening, crystals hanging from the ceiling, providing a lightly lit area in the dim space. She heard heavy breathing from a crater in the middle of the cavern.

She was so amazed that she didn't even notice the five others. Three of which were in the crater, all females from what she could see, while other two were men. Both of which were circling the outer ring of the hole protectively, aware of everything but her. She couldn't see the faces of any of them, just body build, hair color and somehow eye color.

The taller man had a tall, muscled build – similar to Sting – with a darker, tanned complexion, his platinum blonde hair in a low ponytail. Violet eyes that shone like the luminescent crystals above them. She mentally cataloged him as Mr. Blonde.

The other man, who was shorter by a few inches, had spikey sky-blue hair and familiar light green eyes that constantly flickered to the crater. He also had a strong build, but his skin had a gray hue to it. He'd be named henceforth as Mr. Sky.

Both held an air around them of fierceness, mixed with tenderness in their eyes when they glanced down into the crater, but they both had a scowl in place. They were obviously related somehow, with how similar their features were.

A loud sound reached her ears and she quickly sprinted down into the crater at another sound of it. Of whimpering. What if one of them was injured?! She could already see the height difference and hair color of the three women in the large crater.

The tallest of the women had pitch-black hair that ended right below her shoulder, her stance was strong, in a maternal way. She was bending down holding one of the other women's hand but she couldn't see whose.

The other, who was blocking her view of the third woman, was the complete physical opposite of Ms. Black. She had pure white hair that was slicked back, which stopped just at her hips. The white-haired woman, now called Ms. White, was still blocking her view of the third.

She suddenly stopped half way down, which was hard since the slope was at such steep angle. The sight before her made her gasp, no wonder those men were so tense and protective.

There in front of her laid a gorgeous woman on a bundle of pillows and blankets. She had rich ultramarine, almost midnight blue, hair in a messy bun, strands stuck to her sweat coated, pale skin. Her violet eyes shone with tiredness, but nevertheless they stayed open. Ms. Midnight was absolutely beautiful, especially with the strong-willed and determined aura surrounding her figure. She was practically glowing.

Ms. Midnight winced and clutched Ms. Black's hand. It was easy to see what was wrong, well… not 'wrong' but more like what was happening. The majestic woman was in the middle of labor and Ms. White seemed to be assisting.

She came out of the shock at their beauty when Ms. Midnight gave a muffled scream. She wanted to turn back as to not intrude on the private moment, but her body wouldn't budge. Actually, it went closer until it stopped close enough to see them and their movements clearly. The perfect ambush spot.

Ms. Black had the same emerald green eyes as Mr. Sky while Ms. White had bright green eyes that had a blue tint to them. With a look in her eyes and another scream, time stopped for a moment.

Pure white…blue-green eyes…graceful movements…Who was she? To be honest, they all look familiar in a way, even if she couldn't see their faces clearly. Who were they?

A small whine brought her out of her thoughts once again. Her eyes shot up at the voice, and in Ms. White's arms she saw that she held something in a gray blanket. Gently, Ms. White carried it to the underground stream she failed to notice before.

A drained smile graced Ms. Midnight's pale face although she continued to pant and sweat heavily. Ms. White came back with the bundle; small whimpers could still be heard but not a deafening cry like previously, from Ms. Midnight. Ms. Black came over to the other woman, both had their mouth open in a surprised way.

It was weird but she wanted so badly to go and see the baby. And she did. She came out of the hiding spot, carefully walking to them even though she knew they couldn't see her. She peered through the gap between the women, a look of disbelief overcame her features as well but for a different reason.

What was being held was an infant. It was small, smaller than she thought it should have been, with pale-tan skin. It gave small cries and whimpers as it laid wrapped in the arms of Ms. White. The tiny being had tufts of its mother's hair, albeit a bit lighter.

But steadily, it stopped whimpering and became silent. It grew stiff and pale, a matter began to form over the skin, completely encasing it until it was no longer a child.

In Ms. White's arms was no longer a child wrapped in a silky grey blanket, but an egg, not a bright nor a dark blue in color but that was only under the stiff, deep slate gray swirl like pattern that adorned every inch of the precious ovum.

But the most interesting thing was its' bottom part. It kept changing colors each second, starting from the same violet as its mother's eyes then it altered to different ranges and hues of purple until it became a deep blue and began to turn darker and darker. It finally changed, and stayed, to a lively brown. It had a small, round structure. All in all, it was small.

And the reason she kept calling it an 'it' is because she didn't know the sex of the baby, obviously.

* * *

As soon as Ms. Midnight regained her composure, her eyes quickly flashed with fear. And so, she spoke.

"Run! Get out of here!" Her voice was laced with panic. All heads snapped to her, the men, the women, and even she found herself looking at her, eyes widened.

"I'm not leaving you!" Mr. Sky yelled, as he jumped down into the pit, instantly by Ms. Midnight's side. His voice was deep and stern.

"Don't you get it? You all need to get out! Just leave me, I'll be fine." Mr. Sky hesitated, but that was when Mr. Blonde stepped in.

"I am not leaving my daughter alone for that monster to take. Not while everyone else is fighting to keep you safe." His voice was deep as well but it held a wise tone.

"If you stay, not only are you putting yourselves at risk but my child! Your grandchild, Daddy!" She may have been an adult but she'll always call him that.

She clutched at the blanket that was barely covering her, violet eyes fierce as she gave her father a stern glare. It wasn't a cold glare but it stung so much you'd wish it were one.

"Weis, she's right. We have to leave." Ms. Black said in a sad motherly way, she put a comforting hand on Mr. Blond- no, Weis's arm, trying to persuade him. He looked down, fists clutching at his pants.

"Deena will take my grandbaby while we distract him. Is that okay, sweetie?" Ms. Midnight said, but it was obvious she didn't want her child to leave her side. Even if she was the one separating them. She hadn't even held her child yet, but then again, if she did, everyone there knew she'd never let go.

Ms. Midnight took in a deep breath and gave a stiff nod of her head, lending a wry smile to all of them. She still looked tired, and she probably was. Childbirth is no easy feat, many would instantly fall asleep and some wouldn't wake.

"I am not leaving you." Mr. Sky said defiantly, crossing his arm across his broad chest.

"You really think I'm going to leave my sister? Like hell I am." He said after they all gave him a look. "I will stay. You guys get going, quickly." And they did.

Deena, the aforementioned Ms. White, took the egg in her arms and fled with the rest of them after touching Ms. Midnight's forehead tenderly.

Mr. Sky sat next to his sister, holding her close when her head popped up. "A name?" He looked down at her, eyes meeting, while tears stung hers.

"Did you two pick out a name?"

"Ye-ah…" Her voice cracked in the process, tears spilling over.

"Atabei."

"Wendy!" She looked around at the sound of her name, the figures before her stopped moving, turning their heads toward her and faded away into dust.

"Chibi! Wake up!" The space around her became dark, the cave disappearing like the people before.

"Come on, Blue!" Slowly she widened her eyes into slits against the light of day. Once light reached them, she groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" Laxus said while grabbing the young blunette by her small waist and lifting her over his shoulder. He smirked, she hated being carried like this.

Once again, Wendy groaned but swiftly climbed on to his shoulders and laid her head on Laxus' spikey blonde head and dozed. Natsu and Sting fell out laughing on Lucy's couch. Wait, Lucy's couch?

It seemed like all of the slayers had found Lucy's apartment a bit too cozy. Natsu had always been that way and Wendy was welcomed from the beginning, but when she started getting more comfortable with Gajeel and Laxus, they came over more frequently.

Gajeel started eating Lucy's utensils thus causing her to bring scrap metal from the guild. Laxus also caused some trouble but was easily fix by increasing the food supply.

And then the troublesome trio came. First came Cobra. Somehow the Magic Council convinced Master to take him under his wing, then Master somehow gave the responsibility to Lucy. And in came Saber Tooth. What happened you may ask?

Well, after Sting was given the title of guild master he obviously had no clue what he was doing, and truth be told he ultimately failed! So, he gave up his title to Rufus, who had and still has a better idea how to run a guild, and decided to become a wandering mage.

But quickly thought, 'How the fuck am I going to do that?!' Yes, he was an idiot and Rogue didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone with only his ego boosting exceed. Oh, the chaos that would follow! And somehow during that period they decided to join Fairy Tail, reasons still unknown.

Of course, Master Makarov was happy to have the Twins along with Lector and Frosch in his family. But with the fear their previous guild established, the old master thought it wise to once again leave them in the hands of a certain blonde celestial mage.

Lucy was very responsible, and that probably gave her more trouble than if she was as immature as Natsu.

Wendy whined as she was being pulled off of the large slayer, whom she considered a big brother, something that was reciprocated on his part. Lucy had walked in, previously making breakfast, and immediately tried to cover up her giggles at the sight of Wendy so comfortable and pouting somewhat at the rather intimidating man.

"Leave her be guys, she was up late helping with the bar and she needs her sleep."

"Yeah, but Luce if she sleeps all day she won't get any breakfast!" Natsu cried out after his fit of laughter next to his ex-rival.

He and Sting were like the best of friends, which really shocked everyone. The only ones who were able to get that close to Natsu were Lisanna and Lucy. Some fan girls even began to suspect something else was at play *cough* yaoi *cough* but it was quickly rejected each time they fought.

"Then we'll save some for her, and we still have more decorating to do for the party." Gajeel raised a metal pierced eyebrow.

"Really, you're asking the most gluttonous men of the most gluttonous guild to save food? And here I thought you were smart."

"And here I thought you were stupid. I mean Levy must be proud to know you have a big vocabulary, Gajeel." They both growled.

"Lucy-san/Blondie-san!" Frosch and Lector yelled, crying as they ran out of the kitchen and into the warm arms of Lucy.

"Fire!"

At that Lucy grabbed Natsu and Sting by their collars and dragged them into that very room. She knew they weren't the ones responsible for the chaos, for once, but Natsu's the only one who could put it out and Sting was next to him, so hey.

She got there fairly quickly considering it was at the other end of her apartment. And what she saw was the funniest yet the most regretful moment of her life, Natsu and Sting long forgotten somewhere along the way as she remembered she has the element of water and a fire extinguisher Natsu gave her last Christmas.

Why? Why did she leave Cobra and Rogue alone to finish cooking? Mavis, why? They told Lucy they couldn't cook. They told her and so she 'taught' them how.

But no~ Cobra had to put his own little touch of poison without the mighty shadow dragon slayer noticing. So once the fire built up to a dangerous level is when Rogue noticed and shouted. Yes, shouted. Probably the loudest thing anyone has and will ever hear him utter.

So here she is, a room that was once her kitchen was now filled with white foam from the fire extinguisher. Lucy forgot they had that. Rogue gave a defeated sigh towards the older slayer, who gave a cheeky grin, their black and maroon hair contrasted with the snow like froth, just like their personalities.

"Who wants breakfast at the guild?!" Sting yelled as he peered over Lucy's shoulders, who was muttering 'my kitchen, my precious kitchen, why?'.

"Woo-hoo that means Wendy has to wake up!" Natsu ran back into Lucy's living room to wake the young slayer up, but was disappointed to see Wendy getting lectured by Carla about the appropriate amount of sleep.

Happy and Lector, aka 'Rivals for Carla's Love', were trying to get her to ease off a little, which resulted in her giving them the scariest glare they would ever see.

Rogue wiped the white foam off of his apparel, giving Lucy an apologetic gaze.

"Sorry. I should have kept a better eye on him." He muttered, gaze flickering down to the floor boards as they walked out of the kitchen.

"No, it's o-okay. I mean there's always room for improvement." The blonde turned away, a smile pushed its way upon her lips. "We just have to work on cooking together then."

His cheeks became rosy against his pale white tone.

* * *

They arrived at the guild at least half an hour later. They settled at the largest table to not only accompany Laxus, Cobra, Sting, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, Rogue and Lucy along with their exceeds, but Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Romeo. So, it was a really big table.

The group ordered a light breakfast and left as quickly as they came with Juvia, heading towards the back of the guild to the part closest to the forest.

"Juvia will work hard to teach Lucy-chan all that Juvia knows!" The woman squealed. I mean come on, she gained a freakin' apprentice!

"Calm down, water woman. It's not that big of a deal." Gajeel put a rough hand on her head to keep her from jumping up and down like a three-year-old child in the line to see Santa Claus.

"Don't mind him, Juvia. He's just being a grouch since he had to take his food on the go." Lucy held in her giggles as she elbowed him in the ribs, earning a small playful growl.

"Come on, Lu. You were a big grouch this morning too, mentally cursing out almost everything that had to do with mornings, sunshine, and waking up to what you dubbed 'the disaster crew'." Cobra snickered as Lucy turned her flushed face to the opened area filled beautiful pure white flowers and lush green-er than green grass and in the far distance, a normal sized pond with a water fall as its source.

The other Slayers stood in front Lucy along with Juvia, some with huge smiles, others with small smirks and one with a flushed face. They all looked at each other then back to Lucy.

"Welcome to our clan of dragons, Lucy!"

* * *

"Wel-come." The man on an ornate throne let the word play out of his mouth. He didn't like the feeling it left on his lips.

He stared into the orb of swirling light, projecting an image of the gathered dragon slayers, thousands of miles away. His frown deepened.

"That was my line, children. If it were not for your family, girlies, you would have been mine when you were born." His lip lifted up into a smirk.

The man was of average height with a strong, lean, stature. He had hair darker than a shadow's and eyes a deeper red than blood.

"You two would have been my favorite weapons…" Growls, howls, and grunts could be heard echoing loudly all around. His eyes snapped behind him.

"Shut up! None of you are worth as much as the prizes I lost!" The man took a deep breath and calmed himself, even if they weren't much, they were still valuable assets, pawns, to be used for his plans.

"You are all lucky I didn't kill you and your parents when I had the chance to do so. He must be so happy his daughter is alive. Even though he will not remember this, I want him to feel this happiness…" The smirk turned into a dark, feral grin.

"…So, I can shred this joy to pieces." No one else was in the room with him, but he envisioned the man he was talking to was in front of him, and not locked in a cage in the deepest bowels of his home.

The orb of light shifted to show a man encased in shadows, desolate and broken. But in an instant the projection showed the man was not a man anymore, but a beast with no control of his own.

When will we be free…

When will someone save us…

Please save us from the darkness…

Someone…

Anyone…

Help…

* * *

 _ **"In a child's eyes, a mother is a goddess. She can be glorious or terrible, benevolent or filled with wrath, but she commands love either way. I am convinced that this is the greatest power in the universe."**_

― _**N.K. Jemisin**_

* * *

 **Another chapter in less than a month! Whaa~~ I hope you guys enjoy, review if you can!**

* * *

 **Edited 7/11/2017**

 **Beta Read by Teriyaki Princes**


End file.
